1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leakage protective device; and more particularly to a leakage protective plug.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the existing electrical products, electric leakage or shot circuit fault caused by man-made or accident damage or material aging or external substances penetration might lead to electric shock, fire disaster and the like. In addition, during the use of the plug, once the power is cut off but the plug is still connected with the socket, the plug will directly supply power to the electric equipment after the recovery of the power, which is not good for protection of electric equipments and human safety.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.